User blog:Hellfire King Char/PokeMMO Revisited- Story
Well, due to a certain gamer giving me this story.... Here we go. Plot In a world where none of the fatal events of the original PokeMMO happened, the world was safe for a time. However, a new game was being built up from the digital ashes. The new PokeMMO. Or if you want, the PokeMMO Revisited. Promised to be safe for all, this MMO became IMMENSELY popular, with millions of people playing it. However, more people means more risks, and this game is soon proven not as safe as they thought it was... Tale of Legends The Region the game was made to set in has a important factor. There are four major areas, in which powerful Pokemon reign, including Legendaries themselves. Several Legendaries are in the PokeMMO Region, but these have the key to getting throug the game, by beating them. However, it's banned to catch legendaries. The four areas are.. Frozen Cavern, 'the artic cave where Articuno lies. '''Erupted Ashland, '''the volcano where Moltres rules. '''Instinct Field, '''the testing lab where Zapdos controls. '''Mega Mountain, '''land of the Megastones, and a place where Mewtwo hides. Several other legendaries still conquer the land, but beating these four on their turf is key to escaping. Characters *'Tendo **'Male, wears a Blue Hoodie with a white Pokeball on it and white shorts with strings and has blonde hair, Caboose like personality, Starter; Riolu *'Omega' **'Male, wears a white suit and a lemon head, personality is Lemograb and Sarge's baby, Starter; Torchic *'Quaunt' **'Male, wears glove world cap red sweatshirt and blue shorts, upbeat, Starter; Oshawott *'Char' **'Male, wears a red Charizard based outfit, The love child of Sarge, Church, and a deranged crow who gets smarter when enraged, despises crooks, dr. pepper, andbbloodsucking insects, likes to put his hands in his pockets. Starter; Charmander *'Ceo' **'Male, wears sunglasses red baseball cap black shirt and black pants with white stripes, tries to fit in, Starter; Mudkip *'Rex' **'Male, wears a baseball cap blue jacket and red pants, Starter; Eevee *'Lak' **'Male, wears a green and black jacket blue jeans and black shoes, funny and hearty, Starter; Froakie *'Riolu-San' **'Male, wears the outfit of Smol!Male Avatar from FE Awakening with brown spiked hair, nerdy and strategitc, Starter; Torchic *'Lion' **'Male, looks like Gold stole Red's clothes, strategic cold silent and competitive, Starter; Totodile *'Afro- '''Male, Large Afro and is often mistaken for Flint, starter- Hitlerita * ' Clam fishing on a filthy lagoon' Moari''' Gender: Male Apperance: Wears an unbuttoned plaid shirt with a grey tank top, Blue jeans, white shoes, wears glasses Personality: Kind, funny, good-looking Starter Pokemon: Fennekin * Blade Gender: Male Appearance: brown hair with brown eyes, he wears black combat trousers, a black coat loosely attached on his neck(check Ryuga from Beyblade to see what I mean), and a white shirt. Personality: Anti-social, works alone most of the time. Will lend a hand from time to time. Respect's other people's/Pokemon's opinions and wishes. Starter Pokemon: Cyndaquil. * Name: Pikart Gender: Male Apperance: Wears a plaid dark blue hoodie, blue jeans, red sneakers, aswell as having messy dark brown hair and brown eyes. Personality: Timid, however with a short temper. Very stratiegic in Pokemon battles, however, he also fights aggressively if ticked off in battle Starter Pokemon: Eevee * ''' UTF Gender: Male Appearance: An average looking person with blue hat, and a bag backpack. Personality: Shy but tends to rush into battles. Gets all of everything fine everytime Starter: Torchic * Dedede '''Gender: Male Appearance: A little fat. Wears a green hoodie. Has dark,curly hair. Personality: Isn't exactly stupid, but still usually enters battles without any kind of strategy. Works much better alone. Tells jokes at any moment and has an explosive temper. Treats Pokémon with respect. Starter: Turtwig * ' Digi' Gender: Attack Helicopter Apperance: Has light blue spiky hair, goggles on his head that he never actually wears, and a light blue sweatshirt. Personality: Crazy, happy, energetic, and is determined to win Starter Pokemon: Oshawott with that being said, let's a-go... The ded guys Prologue- welcome to the digimon universe PokeMMO Revisited Some music plays, as a man's face is revealed. "Welcome to the world of PokeMMO!" The man said. "I'm the developer, Joe!" He promptly held a pokeball that materialized out of thin air. he threw it without moving his hand, defying all logic, and a Charmander popped out. "This world is filled with various creatures that we call Pokemon." he sent the charmander into its ball without even moving his hand, again defying all logic. "We often train our pokemon to get money, and buy things to force unnatural mutations on them. However, we do care about them, and often train alongside them. With that being said, are you a boy? Or a girl?" At the screen A red-clad boy sat on the screen, a vein bulging and his eyes twitching. This was Char. He was currently irritated at the lengthy speech Joe was giving, though he understood what he was talking about. "Goddammit old man, hurry up so I can log in!" he impatiently shouted. Joe finally finished his lecture, and char chose his gender. He promptly logged in, unaware of the risks he and millions of others had put themselves into... Chapter 1: The tumbleweed awakens CRASH! ' Aflter Char fell into the game unceremoniously, his head in the ground like an ostrich, he was promptly and rushed to a lab containing 21 pokeballs. "Choose Bulbasaur, Charmander-" ''Yoink! Char grabbed Charmander's pokeball. '''Give a nickname to Charmader? Yes No Char chose yes, and he grinned at his new companion. "From here on out, you'reonna be... Wildclaw!" "What a stupid name-" "FUCK OFF. HE'S MY POKEMON, NOT YOURS. SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND PREPARE TO BE EVISCERATED." Char growled in a threatening voice. THe scientist, seeing the anger in Char and his Pokemon's eyes, promptly escorted the two of them to a stadium, where Joe was standing on a pedestal. As Char was sitting in between 12 other people, he promptly turned his gaze to the pedestal. Everyone became absolutely quiet as Joe stated, "Welcome to PokeMMO! We've invested a lot of time and effort into making this as realistic as possible." The crowd, including Char roared in approval, before turning quiet again. "And with that realism comes... the risk of death in the real world too!" "YEAAAAAHHHH-wait what." "That's right. And don't even THINK about logging out, as I've disabled the log out feature. Your Pokemon also run the risk of death, so make sure to use them wisely." "...." 3 tumbleweeds later Joe growled. "YOU IDIOTS, THIS WAS ALL A TRAP. IF YOU DIE HERE, YOU'LL DIE IN REAL LIFE TOO." This finally struck into the crowd, and screams of panic erupted, before one guy asked, "Why did you bring us here in the first place?" "Well...." "That's stupid-" Zap! Said person was now a pile of ash, electrified to death by an Eelektross. "Well, there's the first drops of blood then. By the way, you can't even escape without beating the gyms and the 4 legendaries, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Mewtwo." "That's stupid, why not Lugia? He's the Trio Master-" Fwoosh! The person who said that was now a burnt skeleton who was incinerated by a Dragonite, marking the second of many casualties to come. "That marks 2 idiots. Any third volunteers?" The crowd shook their head, terrified. "Good. Now the only true way to log out is if someone defeats all the gyms, the 4 legendaries, the elite 4, and Me." "Seems spimple enough-" "But I've made the gyms with all the most challenging gym leaders." "Wait, Clair included?" "Yes." "O...kay." "I doubt any of you will last very long, but good luck. You're gonna need it." Joe then teleported away with an Alakazam. "We should probably form teams...." Many people said, knowing that there's saftey in numbers. "I gotta agree there." Char said to himself, fully aware that he'd be a sitting duck while alone out in the open, As he walked out, 2 other boys ran to him. Char noticed that they were the same boys from earlier, and promptly asked "Who are you?" The boy who looked like Gold wearing Red's clothes introduced himself as Lion. "This is my Totodile, Snapper." "I'm Rex." The baseball cap wearing boy stated. He held up an Eevee, which Char whistled at the sight of. "An Eevee? Interesting choice... Oh well. Time to do the gym challenge!" We're all going to die if we're not careful. Be on guard at all times." "I just hope Snapper lasts long during this whole journey." "Yeah... Wildclaw too." The 3 boys promptly walked forward, increasingly wary of their surroundings. Chapter 2: Third blood Category:Blog posts